High School Mystery
by Girly 411
Summary: When Mystery runs into his life, Troy literally goes out on a limb to solve her.
1. Summer

**High School Mystery!**

**Summary: **When Mystery runs into his life, Troy literally goes out on a limb to solve her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or anything in relation to it.

**Chapter 1: **

Troy sat up in bed as he stared at his alarm clock. He had forgotten to switch his normal 6 am alarm off. It was the first day of summer for the 16-year-old He remembered what his best friend, Chad Danforth, had told him as he switched off his alarm and rose out of the bed.

"We're officially Juniors, how cool is that?" Chad had said to Troy as they'd walked to the Bolton household the day before. "Yeah, it's amazing." Troy had replied without interest. Other things had been on his mind and, in fact, still were.

"Dude, we're totally sticking together this summer. Just you, me, and the guys." Chad had stated excitedly, "First thing's first. Tomorrow morning we meet up and head for the mall." "Why?" Troy had asked, not understanding or paying much attention.

"Dude! That's where all the chicks hang out!" Chad said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "We can look around and shoot some hoops in the lot out back." Troy had stared at his best friend and thought about the possibilities. Then, he'd nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll meet tomorrow at the park, then head on over."

Which left him where he was now…heading downstairs in his pajamas. It was too early to give Chad a call and he didn't feel like scrambling over getting himself ready just yet. Instead, he trudged down the stairs, through the hall, and into the kitchen.

His parents were still upstairs, so he basically had the house to himself for a while, or until his parents woke up. Troy opened the gigantic stainless steal refrigerator and grabbed a few eggs, the milk, and the butter. There was nothing like a good egg omelet in the morning.

By the time Troy had managed to create his meal, and then eat it, it was around 7:30. He was now back upstairs in his room after changing out of his pjs and into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He'd combed out his out of place brown hair and brushed his teeth.

Still, he couldn't get _it_ off his mind. _It_ had been on his mind since he started looking through his parents' old photo albums. He saw what a proper relationship could turn into. He hadn't had time to talk to Chad about _it_…yet.

If anyone could help him, he knew it would be Chad. As he sat on his bed, he realized how much tie he'd wasted. It was 8 am and he knew he should get out of the house. Instead of waking his parents, Troy grabbed his pack, put on his coat, and left his dad a note reminding him of where he was going.

Then, he headed out of the house and in the direction of the park. Since Chad promised he'd bring the ball, Troy had nothing really to carry except for his wallet and phone. But you never know who you'll meet or what you'll run into.

As Troy walked, he realized that no one would be at the park this early in the morning. He then remembered that Chad wouldn't show up for another hour, but decided to play it safe. At least he'd be able to have some alone time to think about _it_.

When he rounded the corner of the park entrance, the most wonderfully amazing thing happened. Troy was hit smack dab in the eye with the most perfect sight. There, sitting under the big oak tree…his place for thinking…was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Troy stopped right there in the entrance as he saw the girl stand up. She looked no older than he was. Troy looked her up and down. She had perfect curves, her long silky black hair fluttered in the breeze. A breeze that would have lifted Troy off his feet, that's how light he felt.

He watched from a distance, as the girl's hair seemed to stroke her face. He continued to gaze at her tall, perfect figure. She must have been a fallen angel, or else he'd died and gone to heaven. That's how good it felt.

It took only a moment to realize that his mouth was hanging open and the girl was looking over at his. Her sharp green eyes cut into his soft brown ones. This made Troy go into retreat mode, but didn't get the chance as he closed his mouth and watched the girl give him a quick smile before turning away from him and walking off.

"Dude!" a voice called from behind him, "Hey, how are you, man?" Chad walked up to him and the two performed their special handshake, which they'd created when they'd first met in pre-school. "I'm great!" Troy stated with a smile, "Better than great, I'm feeling awesome!"

"Good to hear, Chief." Chad responded, "Maybe you can use some of your awesome attitude and score us some dates this summer." The two laughed as they walked further into the park. The mall wouldn't open until 10, so they had about an hour or two to hang out.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Troy responded with a laugh. The two sat down under the tree. Troy knew now was would be the perfect time to talk to Chad about _it_. "Hey…Chad." Troy began, "I've been thinking lately. Lets make ourselves a promise this summer that we'll try to get girlfriends."

"I'll do that." Chad agreed, "And shall no girl come between us." He offered Troy his hand to seal the oath. Troy took it and said, "Deal. It's our summer, and it's only just begun." The two best friends smiled as they released hands and looked around.

Troy was partially looking for the girl to come back and partially hoping she'd planned to stop by the mall. His luck had only just started to begin. A day hanging out with his best friend and finding a possible girlfriend wasn't a bad start after all she had smiled at him.

He knew that look. It was the same look he saw his older sister give her boyfriend before she lured him away from their parents. In Troy's case, it was good.

When the best friends finally hit the mall, Troy started looking around everywhere for the girl. "Dude, what's wrong?" Chad asked him, "You haven't stopped looking around since we got here." "Oh, it's nothing…really." He responded as he turned to his friend.

"Hey, man. If you make it look like you're looking for a girl, you'll never find one." Chad told Troy as he ushered him into the sports' department, "Just relax and one will come find you." "Sure." Troy said as he eased up. But would the girl even take a second look at the sports' department? She looked like she was built for sports, but maybe she wasn't interested. Should he tell Chad? Troy knew he'd understand.

Just then, Chad stopped and Troy followed his friend's gaze. At the register was a tall blond girl. Her back was turned, but Troy knew he'd seen her before. But where? "Man, that girl's awesome! Look at her!" Chad said, hitting Troy in the arm to get his attention, "An actual girl in a sports' store, buying sports' stuff. This is the perfect set up."

"But…she's…familiar." Troy stuttered, "She's…I've…We've…seen her somewhere before." "Only in my dreams, dude." Chad said, "You stay here and keep looking, while I go over there and see if that little hottie has a date for the prom." With that, Chad left and started to head in her direction. It wasn't until Troy saw a tall blond dude hovering nearby, that he realized who the girl was.


	2. Lemonade and Basketball

Chapter 2: Lemonade and Basketball Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (even though I wish I did). Chapter 2: Lemonade and Basketball

As Chad walked up to the counter, he tried to remain cool. He reached the register and leaned against it as he said, "Hey, cutie. My middle name is Ghost Buster. That should settle who your going to call." At that, the girl spun around and the two instantly recognized each other.

"Sharpay?" Chad stated very much surprised. Of all places, he did not expect to find Sharpay here. Knowing she'd been caught, Sharpay quickly made a comeback. "Um…hi. I was just here to flirt with the guy at the register so Ryan could get 50 off." She stated.

Chad noticed the guy at the register drop his jaw for a second, then scramble around under the counter. "Really?" Chad asked, not believing a word of it. Behind Sharpay, he saw Ryan look up at them from his swimsuit magazines.

"Sure." Sharpay responded, and then turned to the guy at the register, "I'll kiss you, if you make it 75 off." The guy was no doubt a teenager with a summer job. "Well, it depends on how good you are." The teen responded. "Just close your eyes and pucker up." Sharpay said.

What happened next, was too much for any of the guys in that store. The guy actually closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Sharpay pulled out a fish from one of her many shopping bags and stuck its mouth to the guy's lips.

It took so much effort for Chad, Ryan, and Troy not to burst out laughing. When Sharpay removed the fish and replaced it in her bag, she watched the guy's eyes flutter open. "Hey, forget 75 off. How about no charge?" the guy told her.

"That works for me." Sharpay responded, grabbed the equipment, and headed out of the sports' department. Ryan grabbed a baseball bat and hat, Chad grabbed a baseball, and Troy followed them with a basketball in hand.

The moment they were out of the guy's hearing range, the three guys burst out laughing. Sharpay turned to face them and, with a sly smile, asked, "What?" "Shar, you just made that dude kiss a fish." Ryan said. "That's the best prank ever." Troy stated.

"Oh…well. If you think that's funny, then you'll love to hear that we're eating the fish for dinner." Sharpay responded, "And Ryan gets the head." Ryan stopped laughing and scowled. "Kidding." Sharpay told him with a laugh, "We always give the head to the guests."

That made Chad and Troy look up and stop laughing. "I don't know what I'm more confused about. The fact that she just asked us to dinner or the fact that she wants us to eat the face of a fish." Chad stated. "Don't worry. She teases all the guys she finds enjoyable to be around." Ryan reassured as he straightened, "Up until now, it's just been me."

The four headed for the food court to grab something for lunch. Troy sighed and continued looking for the girl. He might have been suffering from some sort of paranoia because, whichever way he looked, he was sure he saw something watching him from the shadows.

Highly impossible, right? Guess again. There was something weird going on and Troy knew he had to figure it out. When they reached the food court, Troy was almost shocked to the ceiling when he saw the mysterious girl from the park.

She was sitting at a table by herself, eating a hot dog. Troy followed the group to an unoccupied table. As they sat down, Troy saw the girl smile at him. This time, Troy's mouth was closed. He managed a smile and waved.

"Dude." Chad said, bringing Troy back down to Earth, "What do you want?" Troy turned to look at the group. "I think I'll just have a diet coke." He replied, "That's all." "All right." Chad said, "I'll be back in a second. Lunch is on me."

"I'll help with the orders." Sharpay volunteered as the two got up, "You know how unfriendly some people can get." The two walked off and Troy looked back to where the girl had sat, but the table was empty. Where did she go? Troy gazed around the entire court, and then gave up.

When he turned back to the table, Troy noticed Ryan's peculiar glance in his direction. Was that suspicion in the blonde's expression…or something else? Whatever it was, it had to be set aside because Sharpay was returning to the table with the drinks and Chad was following closely with a pizza in hand.

"Lets eat, I'm starved." Chad stated as he placed the box on the table, then grabbed the drinks from Sharpay, and passed them out.

Troy couldn't help, but notice that Chad and Sharpay had both gotten lemon water. Suspicious much? Ryan happened to notice and he raised an eyebrow. He was thinking about something and Troy couldn't help wonder what.

After they'd finished their lunch, they walked to the lot out in back of the mall. Chad had explained about they're plan to have a one on one in basketball. When Sharpay had offered to stay and watch the game, Chad had been more than happy to let her. Ryan, of course, had agreed to stay and watch until he found something better to do.

They had helped Sharpay set up a place to sit before starting their one on one with the hoops in the lot. After a while of constant back and forth scoring, Troy started to notice a strange dog-like wolf sitting a few feet away, watching them.

It had silky black fur and piercing green eyes. Its ears were perked up, as if listening to them. Its eyes seemed to follow him. There was a familiarity about the creature that made Troy feel slightly happy. That was, until Chad bounced the ball off the backboard and into Troy's head.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, "What was that for?" "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Chad apologized, as he walked over to his friend. "That's fine." Troy stated, "Chad, do you see that dog over there?"

"What dog?" Chad asked. "That one." Troy explained, before he turned around and noticed the dog creature wasn't there anymore. "Did the ball hit you in the head that hard?" Chad asked, before sighing and clapping a hand to Troy's shoulder and adding, "You're losing it, man."

Chad grabbed the ball and removed his hand. Troy stared at the spot the wolf had been in, before shaking his head and following Chad over to the blond twins. "Who wants a turn?" Chad asked, "Troy seems to be delusional. He's seeing dogs." "I see a dog." Sharpay responded.

Troy, not amused by her pun at all, just repeated the question. "Do you play?" Troy asked her. "I play." Sharpay answered. "Basketball." Troy clarified, "Do you play basketball?" "Sort of." Sharpay responded with a smile. "Are you good at it?" Troy questioned, finally satisfied that they were all on the same page. "A little." Sharpay muttered. "Oh, she's just being modest." Ryan said, joining the conversation, "Besides, she won't play unless I do."

"And I'm supposed to believe you've got game?" Chad challenged as Ryan stood up. "No." he answered, "We'll play you two on two. Then, we'll see who's got game." "I'll take that bet, but you're going to regret it because we're the best there's ever been." "Grab a ball and then we'll see who's talking." Ryan challenged, and then helped Sharpay get to her feet, "Come on, Shar. Just like when we were kids."

They split up into their teams, brother and sister against best friends, who happened to be champions at the game. You could guess the outcome right away. You would think the jocks would win, right? Well, you're wrong. By the end of the game, brother and sister pulled through as the champs. When I say they beat the jocks, I mean they creamed them. The score wasn't even close, and that was with everyone trying their hardest.

"How did you do that?" Chad asked almost unable to admit defeat, "Did you just set us up?" The twins just looked at each other and smiled. "When we were really little, we played for fun." Ryan explained. "And I always beat him." Sharpay added. "We joined the school's team and she was the only girl." Ryan continued, indicating Sharpay, "We went all the way to the State Championships." "And Ryan shot the winning basket." Sharpay added, "Then, we put it aside and continued performing."

"Am I supposed to believe that you two are basketball champions?" Troy asked. "It makes sense to me." Chad gave his opinion. "Well then, who wants to head over to the condo for dinner?" Sharpay asked cheerfully. "I won't argue with that." Chad responded and walked off with Sharpay.

Ryan and Troy were left to stare in shock. The two looked at each other and had the same look of rejection in their faces. They sighed deeply and started to gather up the rest of Sharpay's shopping bags, not to mention the rest of their things.

After they'd caught up with the other two, they all walked over to the limo. "Just stuff those in the trunk." Sharpay instructed, indicating the bags that Troy and Ryan were carrying. Chad shrugged at them and opened the back door for Sharpay, who got in. Troy and Ryan walked around to the trunk, popped it open, and started shoving the bags inside.

**(A/N) How was Chapter 2? I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon. I've been busy with my other fics and haven't been typing up the rest of this one yet. I've written chapter 3 and you'll never guess what's going to happen. What do you think will happen? R&R!**


	3. Fish and Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Chapter 3: Fish and Lips

The ride to the condo was a long one. What made it even longer was the fact that no one spoke. It wasn't that Troy was jealous that Chad was getting all the attention. It was more that the gears in his head were turning twice their normal speed.

Troy couldn't understand what all of this meant. A mysterious vanishing girl and a mysterious vanishing dog-wolf had appeared all in one day. Everywhere he'd gone, there had seemed to be something following him. Whatever was happening, he knew it involved him somehow. He just couldn't bring to mind anything he'd done to make anyone want to stalk him.

When the limo stopped, they all got out and looked around at the resort. "Wow." Troy stated, a bit impressed. "We own three more just like it." Sharpay announced, "Troy, would you and Ryan mind bring in the bags?"

"Actually, yes we do mind…" Troy began. "What he means is, we'll be glad to help out while you show Chad around." Ryan interrupted. "No. What I mean is…" Troy attempted to finish his argument, but caught a glimpse of Ryan's demanding expression and sighed, "Where do we put them?" "Ryan knows, He'll show you." Sharpay responded and turned to Chad, "Come on, I'll show you the inside." The two walked off.

The moment they disappeared from sight, Troy turned to Ryan. "What was that for?" he demanded an explanation. "We need to talks." Ryan stated with a serious expression. "Good, so we're on the same page." Troy shot back at him.

"Your friend is getting in the way of a lot of things." Ryan stated, "My sister apparently likes him." "What's bad about that?" Troy asked. "My sister usually likes to deal with one guy at a time." Ryan explained, "Right now, that's Chad and we get sent to the back of the line."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Troy questioned. "Talk to him. Get him to understand that Sharpay will throw him aside when she's found somebody else to entertain her." Ryan explained. Troy just decided to drop the subject. There was no way he'd purposely hurt Chad. "Will you just help me with these bags?" Troy asked. Ryan rolled his eyes and started to help Troy unload the trunk.

"What took you so long?" Sharpay questioned as the two walked inside, after putting away the outcome of her shopping spree. "You are aware that there aren't just a handful of bags out there, right?" Troy remarked before taking a seat at the table in the kitchen.

Ryan followed him and sat down at the table. Sharpay and Chad were standing by the refrigerator. "Do any of you know how to cook?" Chad asked. "Yes." Ryan admitted. "Would you like to make dinner?" Chad asked. "Ooh, that's a great idea." Sharpay cooed, "And I bet Troy knows a few things about the culinary arts."

"Well, I do make a great egg omelet." Troy stated. "Ah, a chief's man. That's perfect." Sharpay mused, obviously impressed, "You can help Ryan with the fish. I bet you two can come up with a great fillet." "We'll go get the fish." Chad offered and Sharpay dragged him out of the kitchen.

Troy sighed and Ryan stood up. "Come on." Ryan muttered to Troy, who got up and followed him over to the stove. "Get a frying pan from the cabinet." Ryan instructed. Troy reluctantly headed for the cabinet when his phone rang.

"Hey." Troy said as he picked it up, "What's up?" "Where are you?" Zeke's voice spoke through the phone, "I called your house, but coach picked up and told me you were out." Troy sighed as he grabbed the frying pan and handed it to Ryan, who took it without question.

"Well, I'm currently with Chad and…you'll never guess who." Troy began. "Get the olive oil." Ryan directed, pointing out another cabinet. "Sure, dude." Troy responded and headed towards the other cabinet. "Who's that and where are you?" Zeke questioned.

"Well, I'm at one of the Evans' condos." Troy informed his friend, as he grabbed the olive oil, "Right now, Ryan and I have to make dinner." "You're there with Sharpay?" Zeke stated with surprise…and a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah." Troy responded, walking over to Ryan and handing him the olive oil. "Where is she right now? And where is Chad?" Zeke questioned, "I don't hear either of them. I only hear you and Ryan." "I'd be surprised if you couldn't hear us." Troy said, noticing Ryan's constant glances towards the door Sharpay and the jock had left through, "I think you're onto something. I don't hear them either. They've been gone for a long time."

"What are they doing?" Zeke wondered. "They said they were getting the fish we're having for dinner." Troy began. "She invited you for dinner?" Zeke asked, more jealous than shocked. "Yeah, apparently she loves sports and the two twins own in basketball." Troy muttered, "Right now, I think Ryan and I should check on the two."

Ryan nodded and the two headed into the next room. "Where are they?" Zeke asked. "I don't know." Troy lowered his voice, "But whatever's going on involves a lot of silence." There was a stunned silence at the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry." Troy started to console as he followed Ryan farther into the house, "Whatever their doing must have a practical reason." As they turned a corner into another room, they saw it…and stopped. "Troy?" Zeke asked, "Troy!"

In front of them, in the middle of the room, were Chad and Sharpay with their eyes closed and lips locked. "Dude, are you still there? What's happening?" Zeke asked nervously, "Did you find them? What's going on?"

Troy and Ryan both stared in silent shock at the scene in front of them. Of all the explanations, they did not expect this to be one of them. The two were desperately wracking their brains for what to do or say next. Finding nothing else to do, they slowly backed out of the room and returned to the kitchen.

The moment Ryan entered the room he banged a fist against one of the walls. He squeezed his eyes shut and smacked his head into the wall, then kept it there. Troy, not knowing what else to say, just looked at Ryan with concern.

"Troy!" What's going on?" Zeke asked, worry evident in his voice. "Dude, Chad and Sharpay are connected by their mouths." Troy explained in a low voice, just louder than a whisper. Now, it was Zeke's turn to lead the awkward silence that followed.

When he finally found his voice again, he admitted, "I've been trying for years to get a shot with Sharpay. And Chad's already got her to like him all in one day." "It's a cruel world, dude." Troy comforted, "Some things are meant to happen and others are huge mistakes."

"How's Ryan taking this?" Zeke asked after a few minutes of searching for something to say. Ryan banged his head against the wall again with even more force than the previous time. "Judging by the sound of that, I'd have to guess…not too well." Zeke sympathized.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Troy agreed. "Poor Ryan. I hope he can get through the summer all right." Zeke stated. "I know. Hey, I'll have to call you back later and fill you in. All right?" Troy said, deciding to focus on the problem in front of him instead of on a phone call. "Sure." Zeke answered, understanding his friend's reasoning even without words. "Try to take it easy." Troy said before closing his phone and stashing it in his pocket.

Ryan was muttering something under his breath. Troy cleared his throat before saying, "Ryan." The blond turned around and faced Troy. "Sit down and we'll talk about it." Troy suggested. Ryan, sensing the sympathy he was getting, reluctantly sat down in a chair and waited for Troy to say what he had to say next.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, "I know that none of us expected it, but there's no reason for you to beat yourself up." Ryan looked into the jock's eyes. "She's doing this on purpose just because she knows it bothers me." He said, knowing Troy wouldn't understand how much it hurt.

"What bothers you?" Troy asked, willing to listen if Ryan was willing to talk to him. "It's nothing you'd understand." Ryan muttered looking down at the floor. Troy sighed and took a seat across from the troubled teen.

"You know, you're never going to solve your problem, if you don't open up and talk about it." Troy explained, "My mom's a psychiatrist and she always says that a person has to be willing to talk, if they're willing to solve their problem."

"I don't have to talk to you." Ryan snapped back at him, looking up. "I know, but it would be nice if you did. That way, I can help." Troy responded calmly. "Maybe, I don't want your help. Did that ever occur to you?" Ryan almost yelled, "Did you ever once think about that?"

"Yes…sort of." Troy responded quietly, "I help my friends. Even though I don't know you well enough to call you a friend, I want to help. And I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say." Ryan sat there, staring at Troy's concerned face.

How could anyone understand his problem? He didn't even understand it himself. "It's too complicated to explain to someone like you." Ryan stated, "If you're so willing to listen, then why don't you hear what I'm trying to say? I don't need your help." Troy stood up and walked over to Ryan.

"Well, then we should probably find the fish and make dinner." Troy reminded him, deciding to drop the topic. Ryan, surprised that Troy understood half of what he said, stood up and sighed deeply. "All right, I guess it's in the ice box out back." He explained and slipped past the jock.

Troy shrugged and followed. By the time they got back inside, Chad and Sharpay had finally emerged from the room. "So, you found the fish." Chad realized as Troy carried it into the kitchen. "Good, now you can get dinner started." Sharpay said, as Ryan arrived in the kitchen behind Troy.

"Yeah, it seems you two had trouble finding it so we took the liberty of searching for it." Troy stated. Ryan glared at Chad, who was looking at Sharpay with a smile. "Thanks." Sharpay praised them, "I always knew there was a thoughtful person under all those good looks." "Sure thing, sis." Ryan growled, "Come on, Troy."

The two walked over to the sink and prepared the fish for frying. "You know, I'm not exactly looking forward to eating something that can stare back at me." Troy stated, remembering Sharpay's statement about having him eat the head. "Just chop off the head and get rid of it." Sharpay told him. Ryan and Troy followed through without further questioning and proceeded to fry the fish.

**(A/N) That was chapter 3. How is it so far? I'm kind of going through a bit of a writer's block right now, so it might be a while before chapter 4 is posted. If you have any ideas about what you want to see next in the story, let me know. R&R!**


	4. A Limb Too Far

**Disclaimer:** All right, I don't own anything, except the mysterious character whose name is not revealed until later. Until then, she remains unnamed and I still don't own High School Musical….or Lucas Grabeel (no, I will never let that one go…yes, I am obsessed…yes, that is one of my many hobbies…no, I will not become a stalker…in case you're wondering, I _am_ a Disney addict…yes, I enjoy it very much).

**(A/N) Hey…I must warn you that I have a bad habit of inventing non-existent words like unamusing (only because I couldn't find a better word to put in the sentence. Plus, it's much cooler than the proper word phrase) or fluffled (which, by the way, is a verb meaning the same as the word fluff when referring to an action made towards the hair on someone's head). That's a fair warning… plus, you can ask me any questions and I will answer them. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 4: A Limb Too Far**

The next day, Troy sat in front of the TV. He was watching his favorite opera, _The Phantom of the Opera._ He sighed deeply. He felt kind of like Erik, the phantom. He loved a girl he'd just met, she'd been nice to him, but he had no idea how she really felt about him.

Then, he remembered how he'd caught Chad and Sharpay at the Evans' condo. He wondered how Ryan was doing so far. Just then, the phone rang and Troy picked it up. "Hello." He sighed deeply into the phone. "Hey, captain." Chad's voice responded, "What's up?"

Troy groaned. He still hadn't bothered to ask Chad about Sharpay and Chad hadn't bothered to bring it up. "Nothing much, but hey…" he began to mope, "it's still summer and I still don't have a girlfriend to spend it with" 'Yet!' he added silently to himself.

"Yeah, about that…" Chad stated before pausing to think, "Who needs to spend the whole summer with one girl, when you can hang out with your best friend?" "And who would that be?" Troy teased, "Snoopy?" Chad laughed. Snoopy was, after all, man's best friend…or so Charlie Brown thought.

"Well then, Charlie, I guess Snoopy's coming home, "And he'll meet you at the park in a few minutes." "Sure." Troy stated, a grin slipping across his face, "Unless the Red Barren crosses your path." "Sure, dude." Chad answered, "See you in a bit."

Then, he hung up…and Troy placed the phone back on the hook as he stood up slowly. After putting on a suitable pair of clothes, he grabbed his pack and headed to the park. He yawned as he stepped outside and continued down the sidewalk.

The sun felt warm on his skin and a sudden breeze slipped by. It felt cool as it wound itself in his hair and cupped his face. When he reached the park gates, he continued through them. As he approached the big oak tree, he looked at it. He'd had a lot of fun climbing it when he was little. It was under that very same tree he'd met Chad.

_Flashback:_

_It was a warm summer day and little 5-year-old Troy Bolton had gone to the park with his parents and his older sister, Rebecca. He had attached himself to his sister's arm and was attempting to pull her towards the big oak tree._

"_Come on, Becca." He urged, "Watch me climb to the top of the tree." He smiled at her excitedly, but the teen just stood there unamused. "Find somebody else to go play with." Rebecca told him, rolling her eyes. Little Troy frowned and stopped tugging. "But I don't want to play with anyone else." He explained, "I want to play with my bestest big sister."_

_Just then, a group of his sister's friends walked up to them. "Hey, Rebecca." A girl called to his sister, "What's up?" Troy looked from his sister to her friends, and then back to his sister again. "Why do they call you Rebecca?" little Troy asked innocently staring up at her expectantly._

"_Because that's my real name." Rebecca explained. Little Troy released his grip on his sister's arm. "Why don't they call you Becca like I do?" he asked her. "Because I'm a big kid and I like to go by my real name." She told him._

"_So, Rebecca." Another one of her friends said, "Do you want to get an ice cream from the mal?" "I wish." Rebecca replied before rolling her eyes, "But mother wants me to look after Troy." Little Troy started to feel guilty that his sister couldn't go hang out with her friends because of him._

"_Um…mommy could watch me and you can go with your friends." He offered and smiled at all the girls, who were watching him. "Oh, isn't that so cute?" one girl cooed. "Yeah, adorable." Rebecca grunted and turned to Troy, "You really don't mind me leaving?"_

_Troy shook his head. "I'll just climb the tree by myself." He told her, "You can go ahead and have fun. I'll play by myself." "Thanks, Troy." Rebecca smiled at him, "Make sure mom can see you and don't run off. All right?" "Got it." Little Troy said, "I'll see you later." "Thanks." Rebecca told him and fluffled his hair before walking away with her friends._

_Little Troy trudged sadly over to the big oak tree and began to climb it. When he got up onto the second level of branches, he stopped and sat on one. He swung his feet back and forth looking ahead of him in thought._

"_Hey!" a voice called and a boy on the branch above him hung upside down inches in front of Troy's face. Troy noticed that the boy had a dark skin tone, really curly brown hair, and was wearing a white baseball t-shirt and red shorts. In his hand, he held a baseball cap._

"_Hi." Troy said, not sure the boy was there two seconds before he appeared. "I'm Chad." The boy introduced himself, "Who are you?" "Troy." The 5-year-old responded, "How did you get up there so quickly?"_

_Chad laughed and pulled himself back up onto the branch above Troy. "That's easy. I'm a quick climber." Chad explained, "Plus, I've been practicing really hard." "Oh." Troy said, "Same with me." "Yeah? I'm going to Pre-school tomorrow, when my school starts." Chad explained with a little sigh, "What about you?"_

"_I'm also going to Pre-school tomorrow." Troy told him. Chad climbed down onto Troy's branch and sat next to him. "Really?" Chad mused, "I'm going to East Middle School." "Same." Troy said excitedly, "Hey, do you want to…you know…" "Be friends?" Chad asked and smiled. "Yeah…do you?" Troy questioned hopefully. "Yeah." Chad stated, "Then, we could go to school together."_

"_My older sister goes to East High School, but she won't talk to me." Troy said. "My older brother goes there, too." Chad stated, "But he says he's too cool to talk to me in front of his friends." "That doesn't mean you're not cool." Troy told him, "I think you're cool."_

"_Thanks." Chad stated with an even bigger smile, "I think you're pretty cool, too." "Do you want to race to the top of the tree?" Troy asked. "Sure." Chad agreed, "But I'm going to win." The two laughed and continued to race up the tree._

_End of Flashback_

Troy sighed as he dropped his pack at the trunk of the tree. Maybe just this once he would climb the tree…for old time's sake. He put one foot on the root of the tree and the other on a not hole in the trunk. He gripped his fingers around one of its sturdy branches and began to hoist himself up.

When he managed to get himself onto the branch, he proceeded to continue his climb. He heard the faintest sound coming from underneath the tree on the other side. Feeling curious, he climbed to that side of the tree and found an opening in the leaves. He looked down and saw…the mystery girl sitting there with a book. She was reading the book at a seemingly fast pace.

Troy climbed out onto the branch above her to get a better view. He sprawled out on his stomach and watched her for a few seconds. The sun shined golden on her shimmering hair. _Crack._ The branch he was on started to snap. Troy sat up, but was too late.

"Watch out!" he screamed, hoping the girl would hear him. The branch broke and he closed his eyes as he fell to the ground with a thud. The tree branch landed on top of him…somehow. He was sprawled out on his stomach and the branch was entwined around his legs, it traveled heavily across his back, and curved around his neck, pinning him to the ground so he couldn't move.

He opened his eyes expecting to see the girl, but instead he saw the black wolf from the mall staring back into his fearful brown eyes. He noticed the girl was nowhere in sight and the wolf just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

Troy thought he was surely doomed. That was…until a sense of familiarity and comfort overwhelmed him. It seemed to be radiating off the stunning creature in front of him. Suddenly, the wolf looked off into the distance behind Troy, who couldn't turn to see what was happening.

After a second of stillness, the wolf ran off in the opposite direction. Troy watched it in confusion. "Troy!" a familiar voice called worriedly from behind him. Troy blinked and realized that he was in a lot of pain. "Troy!" the voice called more desperately and the sound of running feet grew quicker behind him.

Troy looked back to where the wolf had run off to, but it was nowhere in sight. The running stopped and someone knelt down behind him. "Troy, are you all right?" came Chad's voice, "What happened? Can you move?"

Troy snapped back to reality and attempted to answer, but realized he couldn't make a sound. The branch was very large, very heavy, and it was crushing his lungs making it extremely hard to breathe. "Oh no…Troy stay still and try to breathe slow deep breaths." Chad instructed, "It looks like you're stuck for a while until I get some help."

Great…Troy's life probably depended on Chad. At least he was the son of a doctor. Troy tried to relax at that thought, but his mind kept wandering back to the girl and the wolf. Troy looked down at where one of his hands lay. Next to it was a book…not just any book…the book the girl was reading.

Troy tried to read the title, but couldn't make out the words. He clasped his fingers around it as his head started to spin. Just then, he heard shouts and Chad's voice telling him not to worry. The weight of the branch on his back decreased as someone tried lifting it off him.

Troy's head spun even faster and a wave of dizziness washed over him. When the branch was off and everyone's voices started to fade, Chad knelt down in front of Troy. "Are you okay?" Chad asked in concern.

Troy hardly moved. "Did you see…wolf?" he mumbled as darkness descended upon him; slowly claiming him. "A wolf?" Chad asked, "Here?" "The girl." Troy muttered weakly. "A girl?" Chad questioned in surprise, "What girl?"

Troy didn't respond because the last thing he saw was Chad calling to a group of people nearby. Then, he let unconsciousness claim him and his whole body relaxed. But the book remained tightly gripped in his hand. Everything else remained motionless…

**(A/N 2) Hey…this is your crazy author speaking. I hope you like this chapter. What did you think of the flashback? I just couldn't help, but put it in there. It just seemed to fit. I worked really hard to get through my constant writer's block. How many of you really hate writer's block? I definitely do, and I rarely get it, but for some reason fanfiction had increased the chance that I'll get writer's block. That's a fair warning. I'm having a slight writer's block, so please let me know what you would like to see in the next few chapters. I mean, come on…I've only gotten one review which, by the way, I am very happy that I know someone is hanging on my every word. So, thank you to my first reviewer! I really hope all of you out there, who are actually paying some attention to what I write, are enjoying my fic! R&R!**


	5. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Hi…again. I do not own High School Musical. I do not own any of the characters you recognize. The ones you do not recognize are mine. This was meant to be straightforward and to the point. Made not to ramble. Not working. Continuing…

**Chapter 5: Hospital**

Chad paced back and forth rather impatiently outside the hospital room that Troy had been moved to. How did a guy like Troy manage to get hit by a branch because of a girl? Troy wasn't that type of guy…at least that was what Chad thought.

"Chad!" a familiar voice called and Chad looked up to see Sharpay heading hurriedly towards him, "I got your message. What's going on?" Chad embraced her before explaining. "I don't really know." He told her, "I mean, Troy got hit with a tree branch in the park."

Sharpay pulled away in shock. "Oh my gosh! A tree branch?" she exclaimed with concern, "How? Is he okay?" Chad looked at her wishing he could reassure her that everything would be fine. He knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Well…I don't know how it happened. He just got hit by a tree branch and is having trouble regaining consciousness." Chad explained what his dad had told him, "He said it was because of a girl or a wolf…I couldn't quite hear what he said."

Sharpay thought for a moment, trying to find a solution. Her eyes opened wide in concern. "You don't think he knows about…" she stated. "Us?" Chad finished for her, knowing what she was getting at, "Of course not. I haven't told him, Ryan doesn't know…"

"He _does_ know." Sharpay spoke weakly and Chad just stared at her in shock, "I'm pretty sure he knows." Chad's mouth hung open as he found himself at a loss for words. He ushered Sharpay over to the bench, outside the hospital room, and they sat down.

"How did he find out?" Chad finally asked, "Are you sure he knows?" Sharpay thought hard before answering. "I think so, but I don't know how." She said, "He's ignoring me as if I'm some kind of disease. I'm worried about him, Chad."

"Sharpay." Chad stated sternly, looking her in the eyes, "There is no way he found out, so there's no need to worry about it. Tell me…what's on your mind?" Sharpay took a deep, shaky, breath. "You see...Ryan doesn't want me to date anyone around him." she continued, "I'm worried about him because he's..."

"Chad!" a man's voice called from inside the hospital room, "You can come in here, now." "Thanks, dad." Chad responded as he stood up excitedly. "Wait!" Sharpay told him as she grabbed his hand, "This is important! I need to tell you!" "Sorry, but a guy has to be there for his friend." Chad stated and Sharpay released his hand.

"I'm coming in there, too." she said, standing up. "No." Chad replied sternly, "Troy might not want to see you in there with me. It could confuse him." Sharpay pouted and sat back down. "Fine, but I'm waiting here." she explained and crossed her arms. "I'll be back in a bit." Chad said before walking into the room. Sharpay sighed deeply. She needed to tell someone about Ryan. If she didn't, she'd never forgive herself.

Inside the hospital room, Troy felt himself regain consciousness. Slowly, but surely he felt it. He heard the whirring of machines and the breathing of the others in the room. Troy slowly opened his eyes to see Chad, Dr. Danforth, and a few other nurses. Troy was lying in a hospital bed in the sterilized hospital room.

Chad smiled at him reassuringly and Dr. Danforth and the nurses quietly left the room. "Hey, man." Chad greeted him in a low voice, "How are you feeling?" Troy looked at his friend. He wanted to ask so many questions, but didn't know where to start. "What happened?" he moaned, trying to sit up. Chad put his hand on Troy's chest and gently pushed him back down. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me." Chad stated as he sat down on the bed, "You said some pretty crazy things. Tell me what happened."

Troy blinked. He had no idea how or why it happened. It just did. "Well, I climbed the big oak tree." Troy slowly started to explain, "Then, there was this girl." "A girl." Chad repeated, "Not a wolf." "There was a wolf there, too." Troy told his friend, as his head started to hurt, "The branch I was on broke and it landed on me. Then, I looked up and there it was."

"What?" Chad asked, "The branch...or the wolf?" "The wolf." Troy confirmed. "Where was the girl?" Chad questioned, "Why didn't she help you?" "I don't know." Troy answered, "She disappeared." "And there was no one there." Chad interrupted. "No, the wolf was there." Troy stated irritably.

"Then what happened?" Chad asked. "You came and the wolf ran away." Troy stated. "Did you know the girl before?" Chad questioned suspiciously. "No, but I feel like I know her from somewhere before." Troy told him. "So, you've seen her before?" Chad asked.

"No, that's the problem." Troy stated even more irritably than before as he sat up, "I've never laid eyes on her before until yesterday at the park. The freaky this is...I feel like I've known her all my life." "So, you do know her, but you've never seen her?" Chad stated in confusion, "Do you at least have her name?"

Troy's head was thumping. "No." he said slowly, "Hey…why are you asking so many questions?" "You're right." Chad answered, "Sorry, dude. I just wanted to know what happened, so I could…" He stopped himself. Troy stared at his friend blankly.

"So you can what?" he asked. Chad quickly stood up nervously. "Nothing." He said immediately, "I just wanted to make sure the girl wasn't the one who hurt you…that's all." That had been a close one. He'd almost confessed about him and Sharpay.

"What do you mean?" Troy questioned suspiciously. "I don't think you should be around this girl." Chad voiced his opinion, "If stuff like this is going to happen every time you are around her, then I think you should avoid her."

"No!" Troy yelled, "I'm not going to avoid her, Chad!" "Listen, dude." Chad stated, "This girl is bad news!" "I _like_ her…and I think she likes me." Troy explained, "The same way you like Sharpay." Chad's mouth hung open in shock. Again, he found himself at a loss for words.

"How did you find out?" he finally asked. "Well, when we were at the condo, Ryan and I saw you two kissing." Troy explained, "Zeke also knows." "How did _he_ find out?" Chad exclaimed in confusion. "He was on the phone with me when it happened." Troy answered, "And, out of the three of us who know, we can't believe you two were trying to hide it from us."

Chad didn't respond. How was it that everything had to go wrong on the second day of summer? "I just…didn't want you to get mad at me." Chad mumbled. "I thought we promised that girls wouldn't come between us." Troy began, "All of a sudden, Sharpay comes into the picture and everything bad happens?" "Hey! Sharpay didn't cause this!" Chad reminded him, "She's just a girl! She's _not_ coming between us!"

Outside, Sharpay stood by the door listening. How could Chad be so heartless? And Troy, of all people, should have understood…but he didn't. Sharpay listened carefully to what the two were saying. "So, Sharpay might not be the most enjoyable person to be around." Chad was saying, "But you could at least be happy for me."

"For what?" Troy asked, "Destroying out friendship?" "Fine…we'll just have to talk this over." Chad caved, "I'll forget about hanging with her. She means _nothing_ to me! She's just some girl who happens to like me back. This summer it's just you, me, and the team!"

With that, Sharpay backed away from the door unable to bear it any longer. She had started to cry. She'd thought Chad was the perfect guy. She'd thought she'd found her perfect match. Yet, Chad had just said that she was just a worthless girl to him.

She didn't want to believe it, but she'd heard it. She had to get away. She grabbed her purse and ran in the opposite direction as fast as possible. How had she been so naïve? She'd wanted Chad to like her and she'd wanted to like him back. But not everyone gets what they want…not even Sharpay Evans.

**(A/N) Hey there everyone! Okay, sorry for not updating in forever, but I had a temporary loss of all my documents. Now that I found them, I might be able to update more chapters. So, here's Chapter 5! How was it? Let me know what you liked about it. Or what you didn't like about it. Okay, I bet you won't be able to guess what happens in the next chapter. See if you can prove me wrong! Plus…what is Ryan's big secret? Try and guess. If you're right, I'll give you a virtual cookie! R&R!**


	6. One Big Mess

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I'm in denial. I don't own anything you recognize (though I wish I did). I don't own Lucas Grabeel (though I really wish I did, and feel really bad about saying this cuz he's only human). I am happy that I do own one of these characters (so far), so no stealing!

**Chapter 6: One Big Mess**

Chad turned on his heel and left the hospital room without another word. He couldn't believe he'd just said those things about Sharpay! Speaking of which…he looked around quickly…where did she go? Sometimes, certain things didn't make sense to him and this…was one of those times.

"Sharpay?" he called as he ran down the hallway and out the door of the hospital, "Where are you?" He stopped just outside the entrance and glanced around the parking lot for her familiar pink convertible, but it was nowhere to be seen.

A loud crack of thunder announced the oncoming downpour. Chad released a long drawn out sigh, pulled up the hood of his jacket, and walked off in the direction of his house. He hoped Sharpay remembered to put the hood of her car up because he had a feeling it was going to be a long night…

Sharpay burst through the doors of her condo, sopping wet. The sudden downpour had caught her by surprise. At least, she'd remembered to put the hood up. The water dripping from her soaked hair hid the fact that she was crying.

"Ryan!" she choked, "I'm home!" There was no response. "Ryan?" Sharpay sobbed loudly, "Where are you?" She walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Noticing he wasn't there, she trudged up the stairs and continued down the hallway, stopping at Ryan's door.

She paused to take a deep breath. "Ryan? Are you in there?" she asked in a trembling voice as she knocked on the door, "If you are, I need to talk to you…please, Ryan." There was a small awkward pause where no sound came from the room. She hoped he'd let her in because, right now she needed her twin.

Sharpay sighed heavily stifling her crying and was about to walk away before Ryan's voice muttered, "Come in." Sharpay turned around and burst into the room, sobbing hysterically. She immediately attached herself to her brother, who fell back on his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked Sharpay, who was sobbing into his shirt, "I'm not your personal tissue!" He sat up, grabbed his sister by the wrists and detached her from his shirt. "It was horrible, Ryan!" Sharpay squealed, "Just horrible!"

Ryan softened and let go of her wrists. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and had her sit down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay, Shar. Say it slowly now." Ryan said softly, "What happened and why are you sopping wet?"

"Well…Troy got hurt and had to go to the hospital." Sharpay sniffled trying to slow herself down, "Then, Chad told me to come, so I did. The next thing I knew, Chad was telling Troy all these mean and insensitive things about me. So, I left and got caught in the rain."

Ryan looked over his shoulder at her. Sharpay looked up at him with sad eyes. She looked like a drenched stray puppy, desperately in need of a home. Ryan could tell she was hurt. He just didn't know what to say. "So, you and Chad _were_ together." Ryan stated knowingly.

"Not officially." Sharpay admitted starting to calm down a bit, "He never really asked me to be his girlfriend, yet." "And it really hurts because you liked him." Ryan added, even though it hurt him so much to say it.

"I still do like him." Sharpay whined as tears of frustration filled her eyes, "What should I do, Ry?" Ryan thought for a little bit. Sharpay really needed him. Just the way she looked at him said that she was hurt, confused…and scared.

"If he really hurt you that badly, then talk to him about it." He finally said, "Tell him that you don't want to see him again." Sharpay looked up at him, studying his features. His face was soft, understanding, and knowing. Not, in the least bit, selfish.

"You really think so?" she asked him with a sniffle of hope. "No, I _know_ so." Ryan smiled back at her and added, "And if he really deserves you, he'll try to win you back." "It still hurts not knowing." Sharpay cried again, but this time softer than before.

"I know." Ryan comforted as he rested his head on hers. He told her he knew how it felt, even though he really didn't and never thought he would. After all, he wasn't quite sure he knew who he was anymore…or if he ever did.

Back at the hospital, Troy lay in the bed in the sterilized hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come back and tell him he could leave. Troy had half expected his parents to show up by now. Then again, his mom was a psychiatrist and he'd probably get the full gist of it the moment he got home.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd heard his mom ask him, "And how does that make you feel?" It just made him even more frustrated. His dad was the basketball coach at East High, so he didn't have much to do during the school year.

But now that summer had started, Coach Bolton was busy training new hopefuls who wanted a place on the team. Troy had never really bothered to go with his dad no matter how many times he'd been begged. Sure, basketball was half his life, but he had friends, too. And friends were more important to him.

Which was why he'd been surprised by the fact that Chad, his best friend, had gotten so angry all over one girl. It seemed to confuse him, so he closed his eyes for a second or two before he heard a slight tapping at the door. He opened his eyes, but no one was there. He closed his eyes again, trying to get some rest.

Then, there it was again. The tapping on the door. A bit frustrated now, he opened his eyes again and looked around. Still, there was no one in sight. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes again, hoping he could get some proper sleep for a minute or two.

Not soon after he'd finally managed to relax, the tapping returned. Figuring it was just Chad trying to annoy him, Troy groaned in frustration. He began to come back to his senses and sleepily called, "Chad, I know you're annoyed, but…" He was cut off by someone putting their finger over his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw the girl from the park. Was she really there or was this a dream? It felt real and her finger was warm against his lips. Not normally warm, but almost unnatural to the tough. Maybe he _was_ still asleep.

The girl stared at him with her piercing green eyes and Troy stared back at her in confusion. He was about to reach up and touch her hand, but she spoke too soon. "Troy." She stated firmly. Troy sat up straight in shock and gently removed the girl's finger from his lips, so he could speak.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her. "I know a lot of things." She responded, eyeballing the doctor's notes on a clipboard. What was that supposed to mean? Nothing was making sense right now. "Exactly how much do you know?" Troy questioned her suspiciously. Maybe he was becoming paranoid.

"More than you do." She responded, "And that's kind of why I'm here." Was that meant as an insult…or a plea for help? "Oh, I get it. Very funny. This is just a hallucination." Troy stated unsure that he was even making sense, "Or it's a really bad rewrite of a movie. Someone needs help and goes to the main character, whose life is confusing enough as it is, and they end up revealing some big life-changing secret."

"Close, very close." The girl muttered, before realizing her mistake. Troy just barely caught that. It took him a moment to process that bit of information. "You mean to tell me that you need my help and, if I refuse, everyone's in danger?" Troy asked, choosing his words very carefully, "_And_ there's a big life-changing secret involved?"

"That's not the point." The girl told him in an attempt to get back on track. "Then, why _are_ you here?" Troy asked her, "And, more importantly, who are you?" "Well, I came here to help you." The girl began to reluctantly explain, "I'm not exactly from here, but I'm really close. I'm guessing you're going to want to know my name?"

"Yes, please…that would be helpful." Troy answered. "First, there are more important things I need to tell you and something I need to give you." The girl explained thoughtfully. "Like what?" Troy questioned. "Like about what happened in the park." The girl began to answer, but Troy cut her off.

"Oh yeah! Are you okay?" he remembered, "I didn't crush you and I didn't see you leave. Where did you go? Did you see the wolf?" The memories all came flooding back to him. He closed his eyes to clear his mind. When he opened them, the girl was gone.

"I knew it was only a dream." He muttered to himself. "You really don't get it, do you?" the girl's voice spoke softly. Troy looked around, but the only other being in the room was the wolf. "What the…" he exclaimed in slight panic. He didn't remember seeing it enter the room and it wasn't there before.

"You really don't seem to get it." The girl's voice returned, but the wolf was still the only one in the room with the confused teen. Troy shut his eyes tight and rubbed them with the backs of his hands, desperate to clear his head from all his fear and confusion.

Things just didn't make sense to him at all. Where was this going? As far as he could tell, it was a really bad and really weird dream. When he removed his hands, he gripped the side of the bed. He took a deep breath and sighed as he opened his eyes to see the girl standing next to him again.

Troy jumped back in the bed and his heart started beating twice as fast. He quickly glanced around the room to find that the wolf was gone. "How?" he began to ask before he was cut off. "You see? Do you get it now?" the girl asked him, "You have to see it now. You just have to. Look at me…you have to know who I am. Come on. Please…"

Troy stared at her strangely. Fear was the strongest emotion pulsing through him. What was she talking about? Who was she? The girl looked into his eyes willing hi to recognize something they both knew he didn't understand.

"No, I don't get it. I don't know what you're trying to tell me." Troy stated softly, "But I know you from somewhere. I can feel it. I just don't know where or how." "That's a start." The girl said with a nod to accompany her words, "Now that you understand that much, I can return to you what you found."

Troy watched her curiously as she sat on the side of his hospital bed and handed him a familiar book. He took it slowly and looked at its cover. It was then that he recognized it as the book the girl had dropped in the park.

"Your book!" he shouted, a bit too loudly, out of excitement. "Now you've done it!" the girl muttered quickly as she stood up. "What?" Troy asked. "You're waking up." The girl told him frantically. "So, this was a dream?" Troy said glumly.

"Not quite. This is every bit as real as I am." The girl explained, "You need to figure this all out, tonight." "Wait! What do I need to figure out?" Troy questioned her frantically as the girl pressed the button for the doctor to come to the room.

"Everything." She told him, "When you wake up, you'll find proof this is real I need you to figure this out. Who I am…what I am…and why I'm here. I'm counting on you to figure out at least that much." "I don't get it." Troy stated as he started to hear voices down the hallway.

"Piece it all together, Troy!" the girl moaned in frustration, "The answers are right here in front of you. Just think about it." "Will you tell me your name?" Troy asked hopefully. Suddenly, there were footsteps outside the door and the voices got louder as the door handle juggles.

"Later." The girl said urgently, "I need you to figure it out for me. Please." Her voice faded and everything disappeared as Troy was slowly woken up. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Danforth watching him. "Hey, kid. How are you doing?" he asked Troy, "Is everything all right?"

Troy looked at him for a moment from where he lay in the bed. "I'm fine…really." He finally answered, "Thanks for checking in on me." "Well, it's nice to know that you're feeling better." Dr. Danforth answered, "You're a tough kid."

Troy looked at him, trying to decipher his expression. "When will I be ready to go home?" Troy asked curiously. "Well, you had a few problems, but I'd say you'll be well enough to leave tomorrow." Dr. Danforth assured. Troy sighed in relief. Maybe then, he could set things straight with Chad and possibly talk to the girl again.

"Troy." Dr. Danforth stated curiously, "Where did you get that book from?" Troy looked down at his hand. Sure enough, the book was in his hand, the same as before. "That's a very interesting one." Dr. Danforth continued, "It's about werewolves." That word stuck out in Troy's head as he looked at it. "A friend gave it to me. He finally responded with a smile.

Meanwhile…

Chad had gotten home a while ago, skipped dinner, and gone to his room. What had he done? He'd hurt Troy while trying to make Sharpay happy, but then he'd made it worse by trying to make Troy happy. By doing that, he'd lost Sharpay, the one girl he truly thought he loved.

If he'd had any sense, he would have just told Troy in the beginning. And if he really was in love with Sharpay, he'd be at her house standing underneath her window begging for her to take him back. Then, he remembered something.

He hadn't asked Sharpay to be his girlfriend, yet. That could have been another reason why she'd run away. If only he'd been smarter and asked her sooner. Then, it wouldn't be too late. But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could get her a ring and ask her…tomorrow.

Then, he could apologize and make it up to her. With that, they could make it official. Who said Troy had to decide how he ran his life and who he hung out with? So what if Troy knew? Too bad if Ryan was…Wait.

"Ryan." Chad whispered as realization sunk in. Sharpay had wanted to talk to him about Ryan and about how she was worried about him. "I should have stayed with her and listened." Chad mumbled to himself as he got up from his bed and sat at his desk, "I'm so stupid! I could have avoided this whole thing, if only I'd listened to her."

He started searching through their school phone book. He looked up the Evans' number and quickly dialed the phone. It rung a few times, but no one answered. It took him a few tries before someone picked up. "Hello?" Ryan's groggy voice answered.

Chad stared at the phone in disbelief. _Why?_ Why did _Ryan_ have to pick up? He'd rather suffer through Sharpay. "Hello?" Ryan's voice asked again, bringing Chad back to the task at hand. "Hey…Ryan. It's Chad." He began.

There was a shocked silence on the other end. "One minute." Ryan finally responded and there was a sound that suggested he'd muffled the phone with something. There were voices Chad recognized as Sharpay's. No, he would rather deal with Ryan. At least, he would talk to him.

After a moment, Ryan was back. "Hey, if you're looking for my sister, she can't come to the phone tight now." He stated strangely cocky, "But I'd be glad to tell her you called." Chad sighed. They were really bad at this stuff. "I figured as much." He complained, "Please tell her I'd like to meet her at the mall tomorrow in the lot at 10." "Sure." Ryan replied.

**(A/N) Hiya! Well, how'd ya like this one? Okay, I'm still waiting to see if you can guess Ryan's secret! I'd like to see how many of you are even remotely right. (No offense meant to anyone.) Well, please review cuz I won't update until you do. That's my new rule. I'd like at least 5 reviews for each chapter I post. And only after I get 5, I'll post the next one. But, for now, in these reviews, I'd like to know if you can help me out of my writer's block (again). What would you like to see? R&R!**


	7. I Told You Not To

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with High School Musical. But I do own the unnamed character. Yay, me! (I don't even own that last sentence. That also belongs to Disney…how sad.)

**Chapter 7: I Told You Not To**

Of all people, why would Chad Danforth want to meet someone like Sharpay Evans at the back of the mall? Sharpay sighed as she pulled herself out of bed so early in the morning. Ryan had given her the message the night before and excitedly agreed for her, promising Chad she'd show.

Sharpay wanted to punch him for that, but she knew he didn't really deserve it. Instead, she got ready for the morning and finally headed slowly down the stairs. "Morning, sleepy head!" Ryan stated happily as Sharpay entered the room, "How was your sleep? Good? Glad to hear."

He was busy making pancakes with chocolate chips in them for breakfast, Sharpay noted. Her favorite. "Hey." Sharpay grunted as she plopped herself into a chair at the table and buried her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on the table.

Ryan noticed, grabbed a plate of ready made pancakes, and joined his twin sister at the table. He put the plate in front of her and sat down. Sharpay didn't even look up. "What's the matter?" Ryan asked, "Normally, you'd be eating these as they came out of the pan. Come on. You're never like this."

"That was before Chad hurt me so much." Sharpay mumbled. "Oh, cheer up about that. He _did_ ask you to meet him today, didn't he?" Ryan questioned and Sharpay grumbled, "Well, if worst comes to worse, you could always dump something on him."

Ryan laughed to himself, imagining that sight. Sharpay just looked up at him and glared at him. The laughing stopped then and Ryan sighed, "Look, I know how much this means to you, but you just have to get over this…"

"You only say that you understand when, really…you don't." Sharpay stated rather abruptly, "You'll never understand how it feels." "Shar." Ryan pleaded with her, "Calm down." "Calm down? How can you expect me to do that, when my _whole life is ruined?_" Sharpay continued to rant, "And _you_ think you can make all your problems go away with food and humor."

"Shar." Ryan begged, knowing where this was going, "Please, stop." "How do you…_Why_ do you think I can just stop and let this pass by?" Sharpay argued, "This is all because you can't help me! And it's your own fault you don't understand me because you're so wrapped up in your lost life that _you think you're gay_!"

There was a shocked silence in which the twins stared at each other. Sharpay's hardened face started to soften as she took in her pale brother's appearance. There was disbelief in Ryan's eyes and the slightest trace of hurt above everything else. Immediately, Sharpay gasped feeling guilty for what had slipped out of her mouth.

"Ryan, I…" she began. "No, Shar." Ryan responded glumly as he stood up and shook his head, "It's fine." With that, he walked quickly out of the room. Sharpay just sat there staring as she listened to Ryan's footsteps quicken as he headed up the stairs and into his room. She knew he'd be up there for most of the day either crying, moping, or both.

What had she done? She'd promised herself that she'd never discuss that subject in front of him. If only there was something she could do for him…to make up for it. Sharpay looked at the clock. She had to go. Maybe she'd attempt to make dinner for him, if he would come out of his room. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Danforth walked into Troy's hospital room. Tory looked up at him as he entered. "So, how are you?" Dr. Danforth asked cheerfully. "Oh, excellent." Troy responded, "Does this mean I'm good to go home, now?" His parents had visited the night before. That was, after the girl had appeared to him and given him the book about werewolves. "Actually, I'll need to give you a proper check-up before I can let you out of here." Dr. Danforth answered calmly with a smile, "Just the standard stuff so I can check your current condition. If everything's fine, I can let you go, okay?" "Sounds cool to me." Troy stated happily. "Good, then sit up and do exactly as I ask." Dr. Danforth explained as he grabbed his stethoscope, "And, if everything's in perfect order you are free to go."

When the check-up was done and, to Dr. Danforth's surprise, everything was in perfect condition as if nothing ever happened, Troy was released from the hospital. Dr. Danforth's only orders were to get some rest and to stay away from any old trees for a while. Troy had asked where Chad was and found out it was exactly where he needed to be. Troy figured he'd meet him there as a surprise.

Chad had arrived a few minutes early and was waiting in the lot out back by the hoops. Nervously, he fiddled with the little black box in his hands. Would Sharpay really accept him again? Would they be able to start over from where they left off? Chad hoped so, but would Sharpay even show up after all? Again, Chad prayed that luck would be on his side and Sharpay would at least give him a chance to explain.

Sharpay was walking through the mall and buying random things along the way, trying to build up the courage to face Chad. She'd called Ryan over twenty times, begging him to come and give her some advice. In amongst all that, she'd apologized so many times she'd lost count. She still hadn't forgiven herself for slipping it up in front of him. At least, no one else had heard about it. She really hoped Ryan would forgive her and show up for support. It was almost 10 and, if Ryan didn't call back soon, she was going to have to tell Chad she never wanted to talk to him again. But that was her decision. She was going to break up with him.

Ryan had just arrived at the mall. He'd received 24 messages from Sharpay apologizing and begging him to show up for support. It had taken him some serious consideration before he'd finally made up his mind to show up. But where would his sister be at this moment? She couldn't possibly be talking to Chad already, could she? He doubted it. Then again…

Ryan started to run through the mall before he collided with someone coming out of the Sports Department. They both landed on the floor. "I'm sorry…" they both stuttered before they looked up and recognized each other, "_You_!" Clamoring to their feet, the two looked at each other accusingly. "What are _you_ doing here?" Troy asked through gritted teeth. "I could ask you the same thing." Ryan answered, glaring at the jock.

"_I'm_ here to find my best friend." Troy stated quickly, "And you?" Ryan sighed quickly, not wanting to fight. "I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" he questioned hopefully. "No, actually." Troy answered in a much friendlier tone, suddenly taken aback by the urgency in the blond boy's voice, "Why is she here?" "Well, it's a funny story, actually." Ryan began to explain, "Chad…invited her to talk about what happened at the hospital, I think. Oh, by the way, I see you've recovered nicely. And it doesn't seem like you had any serious damage done."

Troy looked at the boy in front of him, staring in disbelief. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked, suddenly concerned, "Are you okay? Was it something I said? Troy, say something." Troy shook his head. "What did Sharpay say about her and Chad?" he asked, "Did they make it official?" "No, um, she told me that Chad hadn't asked her, yet, and…" Ryan cut himself off. Troy shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, no." he stated, "He wouldn't, but he will."

"Wait…Chad's going to ask her to make it official!" Ryan exclaimed as realization sunk in, "Man, I should have seen that one coming." "We have to stop them." Troy explained, "I mean, we've both told them not to, but when Chad asks her, who knows what she'll say?" "I do." Ryan answered, "She'll say, yes." "We've got to find them." Troy rushed, "Come one." The two boys ran off in search of the two.

Meanwhile…

Sharpay stood in front of the back exit of the mall. She took a deep breath, realizing it was just after 10. Ryan still hadn't showed and she was willing to bet her inheritance that Chad was already waiting for her. Sharpay picked up her handful of bags and walked through the doors to find Chad, as expected. Chad looked up at her as she approached him. He noticed she was only carrying a handful of bags instead of her regular twenty armfuls.

"Uh, hey." Chad greeted her hopefully, "Glad you decided to show." Sharpay stopped in front of him and placed her bags on the ground beside her. "Look." she stated reluctantly, "I have something to tell you." "I know." Chad cute her off, "You probably don't want to talk to me…and that's cool, but…what happened at the hospital, it was wrong of me. I get it. And I apologize with deepest sincerity." "Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that." Sharpay stated, still intending to go with her original plan, "And this is really important." "I understand. And before you say anything else, I want to apologize…with this." Chad told her, as he knelt down on one knee and looked her in the eyes, before opening the small box in his hand and holding it up to her.

Sharpay was shocked beyond all belief. Inside the box was a ring: a diamond ring with a silver band. It was just like the one she'd always dreamed of receiving from her one true love. Just then, Ryan and Troy showed up just in time to hear Chad say, "Sharpay, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" Sharpay squealed in delight as she bent down and hugged Chad excitedly. Chad stood up and slid the ring onto Sharpay's ring finger. Ryan stood in shock as Troy started slowly clapping in partial shock. He nudged Ryan with his elbow. "Chad, you really know how to turn everything around, don't you?" Troy stated just loud enough for his friend to hear him.

Immediately, the couple looked at them and walked towards them in disbelief. "Oh my gosh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Ryan, you came!" She hugged her twin, who stood there still in shock. "Troy, you're out of the hospital already." Chad stated as the two performed their special hand shake, "And you look great." "Yeah, well, your dad told me there was no damage and I was released." Troy explained with a smile, "But I came here to surprise you and I bump into Ryan and we see this. I'd be happy for you, if I wasn't so confused. How did this happen and why?"

Ryan, who had finally regained his ability to speak, had waited until Sharpay released herself from him and attached herself to Chad's arm before sighing deeply and turning to the group. "Okay, one: why is everyone here so clueless and two: why did you decide to say yes, Shar?" Ryan managed to ask in confusion, "And, yes, I forgive you, sis." "Good." Sharpay answered, "And…I changed my mind about before because I realized that…Chad and I really do like each other. You, of all people, should be happy for me." "Okay, I am." Ryan stated reluctantly, "But why are you all so clueless? Can't any of you tell what's wrong with me?"

The other three just stared at him in confusion. "I know what's wrong with you, but I'm not telling anyone." Sharpay answered quickly, "Not after what happened at breakfast. I'll never…" "Go ahead, tell hem. I don't care." Ryan said abruptly. "You sure?" Sharpay asked him and he nodded sternly. "What is it?" Chad asked curiously. "Tell us what?" Troy questioned in confusion, "Ryan, what's going on?" "Is this what you wanted to tell me before?" Chad realized, "If Ryan's fine with it, I'm ready to listen."

"Well, uh…Ryan is…he's convinced that he's…you know." Sharpay began, not exactly knowing how to put it, "I can't say it." "Please, Sharpay. We want to help." Chad pleaded, "Ryan, whatever's going on here…I'm sorry. Is it something personal? We'd like to help you get through whatever it is that's bothering you." "Yeah, man. Listen, I know I haven't exactly shown much support, but I think I owe it to you." Troy explained, "I told you that I help my friends and I'm willing to help you. So, Ryan, will you tell us or will we have to wait for Sharpay?" Ryan sighed in frustration. They really wanted to help him even though they didn't know what was really going on. "All right. What my sister's trying to say is that…" he began in a flat tone, "I'm convinced…that I'm gay."

He'd half-expected them to take a step away from him or start beating him up, but to his surprise they smiled. "So, that's what this was all about?" Chad mused, "You tried to ruin our chances because of _that_?" "Wow, go figure." Troy stated, not knowing what to say, "I mean, I noticed a few things, but I never really expected that to be the reason behind it. I mean the awkward smiles and the strange expressions. I mean, all this time…why?" Ryan laughed at how silly it sounded. "I don't know." he responded truthfully, "I guess it was because I'd never really tried to understand it myself. There's always this feeling inside me that is indescribable." "Well, whatever it is, we'll be happy to help you figure it out." Chad offered, "Won't we, Troy?" "Absolutely." Troy answered quickly, "Unless, I'm forced to help in the wrong way. You know, that I can't do." Chad slapped him in the back of the head. Ryan stared at him and growled frustrated, "You never learn to shut your mouth do you?"

"Why don't we all go back to the condo for dinner?" Sharpay suggested to avoid a fight, "We can settle this later. I'll even try to cook something for you. Does that sound okay?" The three nodded. "Will one of you help me get my things back to my car?" she asked. "Sure." Chad smiled at her and hurried off to grab them, silently thanking her for not buying too much. "Thanks." Sharpay told him, "Troy, I'm glad you're feeling better. Ryan, I'm very proud of you." When Chad came back, the group headed back to their cars and drove in the direction of the Evans' condo.

The entire time, they were unaware of the black wolf watching them from the bushes. _'Well, at least they're one step closer to figuring this all out.'_ It though to itself, _'And that leaves me one step closer to getting what I need to ensure the future will be safe and out of the hands of evil. Maybe, it would be better it his friends knew. I'll follow them just to make sure it's safe. If anything happened to Troy and his friends, catastrophic things will happen…to all of us.'_ With that, the wolf darted off after them and hoped that _he_ wouldn't follow her.

**(A/N) Wow…one more chappie complete! Woohoo! But who is following the wolf? Has**_** anyone**_** figured out who it is yet? Will anyone find out how to solve Ryan's problem? What will happen next? All will come in time my pada-wontons. Hey, I don't know what a padawon is, but I heard Yoda say it so it must be good (inside joke. Young jedi))! Anyone who can guess correctly will get a virtual **_**cake**_**. Here it is; one of my infamous virtual cakes! =D Does anyone else offer you a virtual cake? I think not…or maybe there **_**is**_** someone else out there who does that. Hmm…ponders. Well, just**_** plz**_** leave me a nice review! When I get 5, I'll update! YAY!**

**OOOH! VERY important announcement is being made right here ppl! I updated and dedicated this chappie to one of my best friends, charmarctravis. Luv ya char! Hope you have a very happy b-day!**


	8. The Answer To Your Problem

**Chapter 8: The Answer To Your Problem**

"So guys what do you think?" Sharpay asked as she placed a casserole on the kitchen table in front of the guys, who smiled awkwardly. "What is it?" Troy asked her, unsure of whether he was supposed to eat it or bury it in the garden to help the plants grow…unless it killed them. "It's a tuna casserole." Sharpay responded, taking a seat next to Chad, "I know it looks a little burnt, but it should still be edible. Try it." "Who wants to take the first spoonful?" Ryan asked with a smile as both he and Troy stared at Chad, "How about you, Chad?"

"What?" Chad grimaced, but caught Sharpay's eager expression and sighed, "Why not?" Sharpay squirmed excitedly in her seat and watched as Chad spooned some onto his plate and placed a forkful in his mouth. Everyone watched him as he chewed and swallowed the casserole. "I've never tasted a tuna casserole before and, for my first taste, it was pretty good." Chad stated truthfully, "This _is_ the casserole, right?"

"Of course it is." Sharpay told him, "Why would you ask me that?" "Just checking to make sure it's not some kind of fertilizer." Chad responded, "Or some kind of prank that Ryan and Troy put together." "Why would they try to prank you with my food?" Sharpay questioned as the other two guys laughed, 'They have to eat it too." There was a strange silence as they stopped laughing, shrugged, and started to eat the casserole. Sharpay smiled in triumph as she spooned some onto her plate and began to eat.

When they'd all finished dinner, they'd sat down on the couch in the living room to watch TV with a bowl of ice cream each. "So, Ryan…um…do you want to talk about your problem now?" Troy asked after watching a few episodes of Dr. Phil, "Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Ryan thought it over to himself a while before finally deciding on an answer, "Would…now…be a good time for all of you?"

"Sure, pal." Chad reassured, 'We're all ears." "Ryan, are you sure you'll be all right talking about it?" Sharpay asked her twin brother who nodded, "I just don't want to see you get hurt." "It's as Troy told me before." Ryan began with a smile, "A person has to be willing to talk, if they're willing to solve their problem." "Well, I'm going up to my room, if you need me." Sharpay told him as she got up and headed for the stairs, "You guys have fun."

The moment she'd climbed the stairs and was out of sight, the guys turned off the TV and got right to the point. "All right, Ryan." Troy began, "My mom always says a person has to look deep within oneself and find their true emotions." "Okay, that works." Chad said, "Ryan, you said you got this strange feeling that makes you think you're…different. What sort of feeling do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not really sure." Ryan explained, "It's just a bubble of emotions…none that are really distinct, but it hurts." "Try to calm yourself and focus on those emotions." Troy suggested, "Like meditation…my mom says meditating soothes the soul." "Maybe I should pick up yoga." Ryan thought out loud and got into a cross-legged position to meditate with his eyes closed. After several moments of silence, Ryan started to relax. "Okay…now what?" he asked Troy calmly.

"Now, try putting yourself in a situation where you felt those feelings and focus on that." Troy answered, "Like the time we caught Chad and Sharpay kissing in the dark room here." "Okay." Ryan stated and thought he heard Chad punch Troy for that. Ryan tried to remember all that happened that day. "Concentrate." Troy whispered softly. "I see it." Ryan responded as the events played in his mind from when they decided to leave the kitchen in search of Chad and Sharpay, "Now what?"

"Imagine it as I tell you." Troy stated calmly, "We're walking through the rooms of the condo…and we've just spotted Chad and Sharpay kissing. How do you feel?" "I feel shocked." Ryan explained as he remembered how he'd felt, "I'm speechless…my mind has gone blank and I don't know what to do. I'm confused, though I knew it all along." "Okay, we left the room and returned to the kitchen where you punched the wall." Troy stated, "How do you feel?" "I'm angry…I feel betrayed and sad." Ryan explained, "I don't want to believe it. I'm still confused…I'm frustrated. I don't know what I should do, but I'm mostly angry. That's all I can remember."

He opened his eyes to see the others staring at him. "And what does all that mean to you?" Troy asked him, "Why did you feel betrayed and what did you know would happen?" "Well, I'd already told Sharpay about my problem and I thought she'd done that to make me feel bad." Ryan began, "And I guess I knew she'd go for Chad, but I didn't want to believe she'd do that without telling me." "How does that relate to your problem?" Chad spoke up curiously. "I don't know." Ryan responded, "I really don't know."

After everyone had given up for the night, they'd decided they'd meet up again the next day and continue talking about it at the park. Right now, Troy was at home in his room, trying to sleep, but rest wouldn't come. He felt the book the girl had given him in his pocket. He'd read it thoroughly and it talked about werewolves. He'd looked at the publication date and didn't recognize the number…meaning the book was published in a year that hadn't come yet.

Then, how had the girl gotten it? She had said the book was a clue to why she was here and who she was…and where she was from. If the book came from the future, did the girl also come from the future? The girl had also said she came to reveal a secret about Troy…and she needed his help. To protect the future? It was starting to make some sense. Then, another thought crossed his mind…what about the wolf? The girl and the wolf had the same familiar look to them, the same eyes, and the same shiny black hair.

Troy pulled the book out of his pocket, turned on his lamp, and stared at the title. She couldn't be…but was she? "Werewolf." Troy gasped. "Right here." The girl's voice called quietly from the shadows of Troy's room, making him jump in shock. "Oh, it's you." He stated as he too in a deep breath. "So, you figured it out." She laughed melodically to herself, walking out of the shadows and sat at Troy's desk, spinning the chair around to face him. "Let me get this straight" Troy began, "You're a werewolf on a mission to protect the future and you're _from_ the future?"

"Yep." The girl said. "But…who are you?" Troy asked curiously. "The name's Mystery…" the girl explained with a smile, "Mystery Wolverine." "Why did you come to me?" Troy asked hoping she'd answer his questions. "Do you feel like you've known me all your life?" Mystery asked and Troy nodded, 'Do I give off this strange essence of familiarity?" "Yes…and yes." Troy answered, "Can you tell me why?"

"Well, it happens when someone comes in contact with one of their relatives from the future." Mystery explained, "The closer the connection, the stronger the essence." "Wait…_relatives_?" Troy caught on, "You mean…we're related? How?" "I'm your granddaughter." Mystery explained, "You and your wife have a daughter and a son-in-law and you have me from the future I come from. Your daughter married a werewolf and I am the result of a human/werewolf relationship."

"So…I fell in love with my _granddaughter_?" Troy exclaimed, "That's sick. Not in a good way, but I mean, really sick." "No…you didn't fall _in love with_ me, Troy Alexander Bolton." Mystery explained, "You just loved me…like a grandfather does…from the heart." With that, she bounded forward and gave him a huge hug. "I love you, grandpa." Mystery almost sobbed happily. _Grandpa._ That was going to take some getting used to. "I love you too, baby girl." Troy replied, hugging her back. Mystery pulled back in surprise.

"I need to show you something." She told Troy, "In the near future." "You can do that?" Troy asked in bewilderment. "How do you think I got here?" Mystery stated as she pulled Troy out of the bed, "Come on…you'll love it." "I don't know." Troy began to protest, but Mystery led him to the center of the room and pulled him into a sitting position as she sat down on the floor. "Oh, come on. You won't get in trouble." Mystery promised, 'We'll get back the same time we left so nothing will be changed. Trust me. I'm from the future."

Troy looked at her sternly, "Okay, but make it quick." Mystery smiled at him and took his hands. She closed her eyes so Troy did too. The next moment he was standing in the middle of a new year's party in the ski lodge he went to every winter break. Troy looked around excitedly. It looked different somehow…special. "You know where we are." Mystery told him. Troy sort of blended in, still wearing his T-shirt and jeans from before. Mystery, on the other hand, stood out amongst everyone else with her tube top and jean miniskirt. _'Was that the style in the future?'_ Troy thought to himself. She managed to pull it off with her knee high sneaker boots.

"So, what am I supposed to see here?" Troy asked her hopefully. "Over there." Mystery pointed at the balcony. Troy looked and saw a girl that looked almost exactly like Mystery. The same hair, the same gentle face, the same great body, and the same airy way she glided through the crowd. The only difference was that this girl had soft brown eyes instead of Mystery's piercing green ones.

"She's not a werewolf too, is she?" Troy asked Mystery. "No." she responded, "Werewolves are mostly vegetarian." "But I saw you eating a hotdog at the food court." Troy argued. "We kind of need to get protein somehow, so we eat meat only rarely for that protein only meat gives us." Mystery explained, "But we can live long periods of time without it."

"Who is that girl?" Troy sighed pointing at the brown-eyed girl who was reading a book. "That is my grandma, Gabriella Maria Montez Bolton." Mystery explained, "Your future wife." "You look a lot like her." Troy mused. "So does your daughter." Mystery added, "My mother, Angela Gabriella Bolton Wolverine." "Can I talk to her?" Troy asked. "Not now, but soon." Mystery explained as she grabbed Troy's hand, "We have to go now."

"Okay…" Troy agreed before they were transported back to his room, "So, who's my werewolf son-in-law?" "Rayne Keir Wolverine." Mystery stated slowly as if deciding how much was safe to tell. "And who's my soon-to-be grandson-in-law?" Troy teased, trying to get Mystery to laugh, but she frowned instead. "If you're asking about my boyfriend…" she sighed sadly and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't have one and I never have had one."

Troy hugged her sympathetically as he steered her over to the bed, sitting down next to her and rocking her back and forth in his arms, comforting her. "You'll find someone." Troy reassured her soothingly as she started sniffling, "I promise."

The next day, Troy had told Mystery to go shopping at the mall and gave her some money to spend, which she took gratefully. When she'd gone, Troy had left for the park in a new shirt and jeans. When he'd gotten there, he met up with Chad and Ryan. "Hey, dude." Chad greeted him as he approached, "Glad to see you decided to show up." "Thanks, Troy." Ryan said with a shy smile, "It means a lot to me that you'd help." "No prob, man." Troy stated as the three took a seat at the picnic table, "So, what are we trying for today?" "Let's try to find out the source of the problem." Chad suggested, "You know, where it started or why he's convinced it's true."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryan answered, "Whenever you're ready Troy, tell me what I need to do." "Okay." Troy began, "Try to answer some of these questions. Are you ready?" "Yeah." Ryan replied, "Whatever you think is necessary, I'll answer it honestly."

"Right. First off…have you ever actually liked a guy before?" Troy quizzed, "I don't mean as a friend. I mean in the way Chad likes Sharpay." Chad thumped Troy on the back of the head no doubt for bringing him into the questions. "Actually…no." Ryan admitted truthfully, "Not once."

"Okay then." Troy continued as he rubbed the back of his head, "How about…have you ever wanted to like guys like that?" Ryan thought hard about it. "Well, after I'd convinced myself, I tried to find out if I _could_ like guys." He answered, "Like at the mall…I'd think about what it would be like to be with another guy." Troy nodded as he remembered the way Ryan had been eyeing him suspiciously at the mall when they'd all eaten lunch together before their basketball game out back.

"And you've never once really liked a guy before?" Troy stated and Ryan nodded, "So, what's got you thinking you're gay, when you're obviously not?"

"I don't know." Ryan explained, "I mean, I've never dated anyone before, so I don't know what love feels like. I've never even had a crush on anyone before."

"Wait…I think I see what's wrong." Chad realized, "Ryan, have you ever liked a _girl_ before?" Ryan was about to answer when he realized what Chad was getting at. "Oh my gosh, you're right guys." Ryan stated as he shook his head at how obvious it was, "I convinced myself not because I liked guys, but because I never liked girls. Or at least I never found a girl I liked that way."

"What about Kelsi?" Troy stated, "She's crazy for you."

"The pianist?" Ryan asked, realizing he meant Kelsi Neilson, 'No, I like her as a friend, but never like that."

"Well, what about Taylor McKessie?" Chad suggested.

"The math girl?" Ryan stated, "Not my type."

The three boys sighed. "You ever liked any of the cheerleaders?" Chad asked Ryan hopefully.

"No, they're too peppy." Ryan answered, "Face it…I've never liked a girl in my entire life more than just as a friend."

"None of them?" Chad questioned, "As in, like nobody at all?" Ryan shook his head sadly as Chad groaned. "Wait…" Troy exclaimed making the other two look at him in shock, "I know just the girl."

**(A/N) Bet none of you saw that one coming! Nobody must've read my disclaimers because I explained that the werewolf was an O.C. someone that you did not recognize, and belonging fully to ME! Yet, all of you thought that Mystery was Gabriella even though in the summary it says Mystery ran into Troy's life and he tried to solve her, not Gabriella. Sighs…but she is coming into this soon-ish. So keep reading this and reviewing for it to make me happy.**

**The pronunciation of those two strangely spelled names are as follows:**

**Rayne (rain)**

**Keir (care) – it's Celtic for 'dark'**

**What will happen next? What do you think Troy is going to do to help Ryan with his problem? Is it obvious? Well, R&R when I get 5 I'll update again!**

**Very important announcement! I dedicate this chappie to one of my very best friends/writing twin sister, bangelluvforever for her birthday. Luv ya, Jess! Big hugs and many birthday wishes! Check out her fics…they are amazing!**


	9. The SetUp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Mystery, my werewolf O.C.

**Chapter 9: The Set-up**

"Hey, Mystery." Troy stated as he met his granddaughter at the mall, "Glad to see you. I left the guys at the park for a minute so I could be here with you."

"Oh, that's great." Mystery said happily, "So, what did you want to talk about?" They were sitting at a table in the food court. "Well, I felt the need to ask you if you found any guys from where you're from – you know – cute." Troy asked her, excited that he'd finally found a solution to the problems.

"Um…no." Mystery questioned quizzically, "Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason." Troy told her as he smiled brightly at her, "I just wanted to know if you want to take a walk with me."

"Sure." Mystery agreed, looking at him curiously.

"Perfect." Troy said with a slight grin as they got up and headed out of the mall. Mystery followed him with growing curiosity. He was definitely up to something. When they'd reached the park, Mystery stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Troy asked her as he stopped and faced her.

"I don't know." She told him softly, "It's just that…this is the same place you always used to tell me about when I was a little girl. That's how I knew I could find you here. It's just so beautiful."

"I know it is." Troy agreed before heading over to the big oak tree they both loved so much, "Um…I have to go for a minute. Would you wait here for me? Just sit down and make yourself comfortable."

"Where are you going?" Mystery asked him, starting to get suspicious as she sat down anyway.

"You'll find out." Troy promised her, "I'll be back in a minute. Just give me some time to check on a few things. Wait here." With that, he hurried off in the direction he'd left Chad and Ryan, hoping they were still there. "Hey, guys." Troy sighed in relief to find them waiting, "Sorry I took so long, but I promise you it'll be worth it."

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked him as Troy sat down at the table again.

"Well, I had to go find somebody at the mall." Troy answered as he turned to Ryan, "I just remembered…would you mind getting something I left under the oak tree over there, Ryan?"

"Sure, but what did you leave up there for _me_ to get?" Ryan asked in confusion as he started to stand up.

"You'll know it when you see it." Troy told him with a smile, "Trust me." Ryan sighed, having a strange feeling that Troy wasn't telling him something. He started walking towards the oak tree with the feeling they were watching him as he walked. When he reached the tree, he stopped in his tracks. Troy could be so evasive when he wanted to be. Something told him to keep going and talk to the girl who was sitting under the tree.

Sighing deeply, he stepped forward so he was standing next to her. Since she didn't look up, he cleared his throat so he could get her attention. She looked over at him with curious wide eyes that sparkled green in the sunlight. Her long black hair shimmered all the way down to her waist. For a moment, Ryan was speechless. That had never happened before when he was around girls…or anybody for that matter. "Hey." He managed to say after scanning his mind for something slightly intelligent and not in the least bit embarrassing to say to her.

"Hey." The girl said with burning curiosity in her eyes, "Who are you?" That kind of shocked Ryan just a bit. What kind of girl just came outright and asked who someone was? The really good kind. "Oh, I'm Ryan Evans." He managed to answer her as she stood up to face him, "And who are you?"

"Uh…I'm…Mystery." She told him slowly, "Just call me Mystery."

"That's a really pretty name." Ryan told her, "I like it. Um…nice to meet you."

"I like your eyes." Mystery stated softly as she stared into his blue eyes, "They're a nice soft blue. They go really well with your blond hair."

"Thank you." Ryan answered a bit confused as to why she was so direct and interested with him. What confused him even more was why he was so interested in her. Could it be possible that he found a girl he liked more than just a friend? "Do you know a guy by the name of Troy Bolton?" Mystery asked him, "He sort of ditched me here to go play with his friends." Figures. She was with Troy. "Yeah, I know him." Ryan explained, "He sent me over here to get something of his and I think I just found you."

"He sent you to find me?" Mystery asked him as she grabbed his hand and held it palm up in front of her. She started tracing the lines on his hand with her finger as she almost analyzed it. Ryan just watched her in slight confusion. "Yeah, he sent me to get you." He stated slowly as Mystery put her hand next to his, palm up in the air, and she looked at them both as if comparing them, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if our love lines match." Mystery explained, "Apparently, they're very similar to each other."

"Is that a good thing?" Ryan asked her as she put his hand down.

"Yeah, it is." Mystery responded, looking down at the ground in slight embarrassment, "I'm sorry. It's pretty stupid, really." Ryan looked at her reassuringly. "I don't think it's stupid." He told her, "I actually think it's pretty cool."

"Really?" Mystery asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah." Ryan stated, smiling back at her, "Tell me about it. Why are you so interested in our love lines being similar?"

"It's kind of silly, but my mother used to tell me all the time when I was little that I'd find true love under _this_ tree." Mystery explained softly as she looked down at her hands, "With someone whose love line matched mine." Ryan cocked his head to the side in thought. "It makes sense…I guess." He said, thinking it over to himself, "But why _this_ tree?"

"Because my mother met my father the same way under this very tree when she was young." Mystery told him as she sat down and Ryan did too, "When she brought my father home to meet my grandparents, they were happy for her, but concerned for her safety. They didn't want her in any trouble, but they all made it through." Ryan sighed softly to himself. "So what are you telling me here?" he asked curiously, "That we have similar love lines and you're supposed to find your true love under this tree, then I show up?"

"I knew you'd think it was silly." Mystery groaned sadly.

"I don't think that." Ryan assured her, "I just don't know whether or not to tell you if I like it."

"You know, Ryan?" Mystery laughed quietly, "You are the most interesting guy I know…and I like that about you."

"And you're the same way." Ryan smiled back at her as she slipped her hand into his.

"That's your plan?" Chad asked Troy as they watched the two from the picnic table, "Dude, you totally just set him up."

"Chill, man. Okay?" Troy told his best friend in a small voice, "I know what I did and it really makes my head hurt to realize the seriousness of it." Technically, he'd just set up his future-dwelling granddaughter with someone from a time way before hers. What had he done? "That girl is pretty good looking and I take it she's the one you almost fell on." Chad spoke up again, "I see where you're coming from, but, dude, that's not like you." Troy looked over at Chad with a smile. "I know." He responded simply, "But you better take your eyes off the other girls because your girlfriend won't be happy to hear that you've been ogling her brother's first chance at finding a solution to his problem. In other words, eyes off Mystery."

"That's her name?" Chad asked and Troy nodded, "Wow, I bet that attracts a lot of attention."

"Call your girlfriend and let her know that Ryan's just found his first real crush." Troy suggested, "I bet she'd be thrilled." Chad pulled out his cell phone, laughing to himself before dialing Sharpay's number. Troy couldn't help, but wonder what would happen when Mystery had to go back to the future. He had an overwhelming feeling that he was forgetting something _big_.

"So, have I seen you somewhere before?" Ryan asked Mystery thoughtfully, "I mean everything about you feels so right."

"I don't think you've seen me." Mystery responded, blushing only slightly, "I know this is kind of awkward to say, but…I like the way you're so truthful and sweet. It makes me so comfortable." She moved closer to him, so their sides were touching. Mystery linked her arm around Ryan's and she laid her head on his shoulder. Ryan smiled at her wanting this moment to last a while longer. "So…uh…tell me a bit about yourself." Ryan continued the conversation, "Do you live around here?" Mystery thought it over to herself quickly.

"Actually, I've been staying with the Bolton family." She began casually, "They've been really nice to me. I'm close to Troy – almost like siblings – and he suggested I stay with them while I'm away from my parents for the summer." Ryan's heart sank only slightly. "How did you meet Troy?" he asked, hoping it wasn't through dating.

"Well, I just sort of ran into him one day and we've been like best friends ever since." Mystery explained, trying to keep it as real as possible, "What's with all the questions about Troy? Are you trying to imply a bit of…jealousy?" Ryan didn't respond right away, but they both knew she was right. "I was just curious." He finally muttered his response.

"It's not like I've dated him." She almost winced at the thought, "That would be mega weird." Ryan smiled slightly. Not every gi9rl liked Troy after all – well, as in crazed over him like him. "I like it when you smile." Mystery said softly, "It's a nice smile that really warms me. It means you're thinking about something pleasant. I'd like something nice for a change." Ryan looked down at her and she looked up at him. "I know we've only known each other for a few minutes." Ryan began a bit awkwardly, but feeling calm as he stared into Mystery's eyes, "But I feel like I need to ask you something before I never see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Mystery told him, hoping she hadn't said anything that would make him think that, "What were you going to ask?"

"It's just that, I think you're really wonderful in every way and I think you're different from every other girl I've met." Ryan continued not even thinking, but just feeling.

"Have there been many other girls you've met?" Mystery asked quickly.

"A few." Ryan answered, "But none are as wonderful as you." Mystery smiled even brighter at that, but her mind was on Ryan and the question he was about to ask. "I don't want you to think I'm being rude or tacky or anything like that." Ryan continued to tell her, "But part of me wants to ask you this question."

"Then just ask me." Mystery persisted hopefully.

"Before it's too late, I need to ask you." Ryan started to say before taking a deep breath, "Can I kiss you?" Mystery blushed and looked down at the ground. "Um…yeah." She answered quietly, "I guess that would be okay." Ryan put his free hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He didn't know how he was supposed to do this, but he figured it would come to him as he leaned in.

**(A/N) Hey pplz…you have no idea how much effort it took me to write this chappie for you all. Hope the birthday girls enjoyed their special days! Luv ya both! Big huggles.**

**Okay, so this chappie took a while to write because of the simple fact that I wanted to make sure I was using certain words correctly. For example, I looked up evasive in the dictionary so I could be sure that I used it in the right way. Here's the trouble I had to go through to figure it out with a normal dictionary.**

**First I looked up evasive and got this:**

**Intentionally ambiguous or vague**

**Then just to be sure I knew what ambiguous and vague meant, I looked them up too because I didn't recognize the words in print.**

**Ambiguous – liable to more than one interpretation, uncertain or indefinite**

**Vague – not clearly expressed or, outlines, ambiguous**

**Then after all that trouble, I realized that I knew what all three of those words meant. As you can tell, I pretty much wanted to kick myself for that because I spent who knows how long sitting with my nose stuffed inside the **_**Webster's II New College Dictionary**_** looking up words so I didn't make a silly mistake when writing.**

**So I hope you appreciate my hard work on this fic and I really hope I didn't lose anyone so far. Is everyone still interested in what I'm writing/posting here? Plz say yes. Don't make me beg. Plz…Don't. Make. Me. Beg. And leave a review for me plz plz plz plz plz plz. For me? The button's right underneath this so I'd really appreciate it if you'd take those two seconds to leave me a little blurb about my writing or just this story in general like what you think will happen next. Click here plz and type something in the box. vvvvDo the arrows help? =Dvvvvv**


	10. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I own Mystery and that's about it besides plot ideas and such.

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

Just as their lips were about to touch, Mystery froze. Her body grew tense and she pulled back. Ryan sat up again and asked, "What's wrong?" Mystery could tell he was hurt inside, but something was really bothering her. "I heard something strange." She told Ryan, "I'm sorry, but it really freaked me out." It had sounded like her name. Then, it occurred to her. "He's here." She mouthed in shock.

"Who?" Ryan asked curiously, hoping she didn't have an angry boyfriend, "Who's here?" Mystery looked straight past him in a dazed shock. This couldn't be happening. Not here; not now! "Tell me." Ryan pleaded in deep concern, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mystery looked at him in fear. Why did he have to come _now_? "I'm sorry, Ryan." She apologized before standing up, "I have to go." Ryan stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could run. "Where are you going?" he asked in a pain-filled voice, "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know." Mystery responded, "But I know I have to go now."

"Will I ever see you again?" Ryan questioned, looking agonized for some heart-breaking reason that made Mystery want to stay with him, but she knew she couldn't. It would only hurt him. More than she already was by leaving him. "Maybe." She finally told him, fighting to keep the pain out of her eyes, "Good bye." With that, she ran off in the other direction as Ryan's arms dropped to his side. What was going on? He turned around and walked back towards the picnic table, but stopped halfway there. Wasn't that where all the trouble started? Yeah it was.

He saw that Sharpay was there, talking to Chad. God only knows how that girl could rush over in a moment's notice. Then, he realized Troy was missing. He almost worried about Troy's safety, but quickly reasoned he didn't care. After all, it was _his_ fault. As he turned around, Troy ran up to him looking frantic. Ryan sighed in aggravation and balled his hands up into fists. Troy stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. "What happened?" he panted, trying to steady his breathing.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" Ryan responded angrily. Troy stared back at him in confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

"You told me to go back over to the tree and I did. I found Mystery, who you ditched there and we talked." Ryan began in a loud voice, "You set me up and then she ran away."

"Where did she go?" Troy asked, suddenly worried about Mystery's strange actions.

"I don't know _where_ she was going or _why_." Ryan growled, "All I know is that it's all your fault! You knew I was having problems and you put me in a situation that made it worse _despite_ that little piece of information." There was a short pause in which Troy gathered his thoughts. "Look, I'm sorry about this, Ryan." He apologized, "I don't know what's gotten into her. If you want I could try to figure out what's going on and –"

"Just keep out of this, Troy." Ryan retorted, "It's none of your business. You've already done enough." With that, he pushed passed Troy and ran in the direction of the park's back exit away from everything else. Troy stood there in shock. Now, what could he do? There was no way he could find Mystery if she'd gone to the future…or gone wolf. He ran back to Chad and Sharpay, who were talking about date plans. "Hey, you two. Cancel all further plans for tonight." He called as he approached then panicking, "Mystery ran off, so now Ryan is upset and he's run away."

"Why?" Sharpay asked in concern, "What happened?"

"I don't exactly know." Troy sighed, feeling guilty as he thought about Ryan's reasoning.

"Well, we'll just have to find them to get their stories." Chad suggested, "Which way did they go?"

"Ryan headed for the back exit." Troy answered, his mind still rushing with possible explanations for what was happening, "Mystery was gone before I saw anything."

"We should split up." Chad stated sure of what they needed to do next.

"No!" Sharpay refused as she grabbed Chad's hand, "I'm not going to split up! I might get lost or something. We should stick together." Chad sighed a little as he put on a small smile. "All right, then. We'll do it this way." He explained as he gave Sharpay's hand a little reassuring squeeze, "Troy, you can search for Mystery I'm guessing near the front entrance and work your way from there. Sharpay and I will look for Ryan in the direction he ran off in. Is that okay?" Troy nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

"Call us if you find either of them." Sharpay told him before side-tracking, "I wonder where Ryan would go."

"Don't worry." Chad reassured her, "We'll find him. We'll find _both_ of them."

"Right." She smiled back at him, "Come on." They turned to go. "Wait." Troy stated and they stopped, turning back to look at him questioningly, "Sharpay, where would you go, if you were this upset about something?" Sharpay thought about it for a second. "I guess I'd go somewhere I felt safe; somewhere nice; somewhere I'd go when I wanted to be hard to find – I'd go to the mall." She answered thoughtfully before turning to Chad excitedly, "I know where Ryan might be."

With that, she dragged Chad toward the back exit with her purse tucked neatly under her arm. Troy grabbed his pack and headed for the main entrance, praying that he'd find Mystery before anything happened to her. Just before she'd disappeared, he'd seen a large storm cloud forming in the sky where she'd been sitting with Ryan.

Meanwhile…

Mystery ran, tears spilling down her cheeks. She hated making Ryan feel bad like that. He was the one she was supposed to be with; she could just feel it in her bones. Werewolves had a way of finding their life long mates. Supposedly, a werewolf will know they've found their mate when they feel a binding attraction with the one whose love line matches theirs. Normally, a werewolf wouldn't mate with a human, but some things just couldn't be helped. Ryan was definitely her mate, but now he was probably mad at her. Truth be told, she really wanted him to kiss her. The voice she'd heard had ruined all of it. It had to be someone from the future. How else would they be able to communicate with her through her mind?

But who would want to ruin her life? Not paying attention, she ran into another girl who had been walking down the sidewalk. "Sorry." She muttered to the girl, who stepped to the side in shock. Mystery looked up and realized why the girl was so shocked. They looked almost exactly alike. Mystery continued running away from the other girl, who she recognized immediately. All she could think about was going somewhere safe.

Meanwhile…

"Found you." Troy breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Mystery standing a bit confused on the sidewalk only a few blocks away from the park entrance. He ran over to the disgruntled girl and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on." He muttered in relief as he started pulling her towards his house, "Let's get you safely inside." The girl seemed too frightened to object as Troy led her up to his house, opened the door, and brought her inside; sitting her on the couch before he went to lock the door.

Troy pulled out his cell phone to call Chad with the news as he returned to the living room. The girl was staring at him in fear and confusion. Troy put his phone back in his pocket and dropped his pack next to the couch before sitting across from the terrified girl. "Don't worry, you're safe here." He told her, reasoning that he'd calm her down before calling, "What's wrong?" He was still confused about the park incident. "What do you want from me?" the girl asked in a small trembling voice, "Who are you?"

Troy's brow creased in confusion. Why didn't Mystery know who he was? Something wasn't right. Troy looked at the girl in deep concentration. He needed a clue as to what was going on. The girl's chocolate brown eyes widened in fear. Hey _eyes_! Troy realized this girl wasn't Mystery. Mystery had piercing green eyes that were hard to miss. These girl's soft brown eyes were the unmistakable eyes of Gabriella Maria Montez, his future wife.

"Oh my gosh." He whispered in realization, "What have I done?"

"What?" Gabriella asked him, curiosity finally overpowering fear, "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry." Troy apologized quickly, "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, that's okay." Gabriella muttered in embarrassment, "I understand. I thought you were one of those guys who go around kidnapping girls and using them for –"

"I get it." Troy interrupted, understanding that she meant personal pleasure, "But I'm not like that at all!"

"It's my fault for suspecting you in the first place." Gabriella apologized immediately, "I'm Gabriella Montez." She held out her hand politely and Troy took it. "I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself, "This is my house, in case you were wondering. Uh…my parents are away at work right now, but they usually stay out late."

"Oh, well I live close by actually." Gabriella beamed at him, "My house is only a few blocks away. You know, close to the school."

"Yeah, um…Wildcats." Troy said distracted by Gabriella's perfect smile, "East High is the school I'm going to now…in case you wanted to know." Gabriella laughed at his quirkiness. "I just moved here with my mom, so I don't know where I'll be going to school." She explained, "But I will consider East High."

"Aw, you should." Troy enthused, smiling back at her, "It's so much fun. There's a lot of really nice people."

"I'll definitely think about it." Gabriella said softly as she focused on Troy's blue eyes, "I'll try to keep it in mind." Troy sighed already forgetting about the stress he was under a few minutes ago.

Meanwhile…

Mystery ran until she was clearly out of any heavily populated area in town. She stopped and looked around. Where to hide? "There is nowhere you _can_ hide." A voice called. It was the same voice from the park. "Who are you?" she demanded, "I know where you're from!" A dark storm cloud formed in the sky above her. "You're a smart little Wolverine just like your parents." The voice spoke from the cloud, "Too bad Troy will never have the chance to meet them."

"What have you done to my parents?" Mystery exclaimed in fury.

"Nothing yet." The voice responded, "But once I'm through with you, Troy will be forgotten the way he forgot me!" Mystery thought about it. It was someone Troy knew, but who had Troy forgotten?

**(A/N) Oh my gosh. Chapter 10 already? Wow, I'm not the reader – obviously I'm the writer – and even I'm surprised. I apologize for any spelling errors in any of my stories. I put them through spell check, but sometimes it messes up and I don't catch the mistakes right away until after it's posted. So just a heads up. I'm trying my hardest. Thx so much for reviewing and still reading. Plz review more often all of you. Plz. I want at least 5 for this chappie before I make the next post. PMs count of course. Thx loads! Plz do this for me! And who could be behind this? Yes, it is a character you all know about from the movie. No, it shouldn't be obvious. Yes, the person was mentioned earlier on in this story, but hasn't shown up in a while. No, I will not tell you anymore. You will just have to review to find out and tell me what you think. Thx loads more! Authoress has high hopes… =D 3**


End file.
